1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain support structure for a planar motor, and more particularly to a chain support structure for a planar motor, which is mounted on a stator with a plane to support a chain from the gravity direction of the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic configuration of a motor is that magnets are disposed on the stator, and the mover with coil windings is energized to produce a magnetic field which enables the mover to move with respect to the stator. And the stator of a planar motor is flat plate-shaped and is provided with a plane on which being arranged a plurality of magnets, and the adjacent ends of neighboring magnets have different polarities. In the mover are disposed coil windings and an air-injection device which injects air to the stator to suspend the mover above the stator. By energizing the coil windings inside the mover, the mover can produce a magnetic field to make the mover move with respect to the stator.
However, conventionally, the pipeline for supplying power and air to the mover is directly connected to the outside, and the wire for controlling the mover must also be directly connected to the outside machine, so that the wire and the pipeline are exposed outside the mover, which will affect the operation of motor, or even worse, the user accidentally kicks or touches the wire or the pipeline and makes the mover fall to the ground, the motor will be damaged or stop working.
Therefore, another planar motor appeared on the market, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a chain C is disposed on the stator A and is connected to the mover B, so that the wire and the pipeline of the mover B can be connected to the outside via the chain C.
Such a planar can solve the problem stated above that the wire and the pipeline are exposed to outside, at the same time, however, it will have some other problems as follows:
1) abrasion of the stator: since the chain C has weight, the mid of which will hang down to rub against the stator A when it is connected between the stator A and the mover B, as shown in FIG. 2, thus causing abrasion of the chain C and the stator A.
2) accuracy reduction: the abrasion of the chain C and the stator A will produce abrasion dusts which will affect the movement accuracy of the mover B with respect to the stator A, and the abrasion of the stator A will also affect the movement accuracy of the mover B.
3) increase in maintenance cost: due to the problem of wear and tear, the chain C and the stator A must be maintained frequently in order to ensure the accuracy of the movement of the mover B, thus increasing the maintenance cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.